Video content can be edited in a video editing application. Video content can be stored in the form of one or more video clips compiled in a video project. Video clips include a portion of video content (frames of video, associated audio, and/or metadata). Each of the video clips can be accessed in a user interface, for example, to view the video clip, modify the video clip, or incorporate the video clip into a video project. The video editing application may enable a user to incorporate animated objects into one or more video clips. For example, an animated object could be a portion of text that moves into a video clip, fades into a video clip, etc. Some video editing applications enable a user to edit the animated object.